Thinking
by earth-and-air-4ever
Summary: AU. Three fluffy and sweet Taang stories. Aang and Toph think about each other. Aang in Holleywood, Toph in Hawaii, and both right at home in New York. Taang
1. She's No You

**A/N: I had to do it. I really did. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did, then Toph and Aang would totally be the main couple, and Aang would have given up the Avatar State for Toph and not Katara. I also don't own Jesse McCartney's She's No You… no comment on that one. Just love the song (the guy can smell my farts for all I care… inside joke, read Randomosity for Nincompoops if you want to understand.)**

**Summary: AU Aang's thoughts about Toph, in song. Major Taang. What? It's my favorite pairing, after all.**

Everybody knows my obsession with the Pop Sensation Katara. Everyone. Even my best friend, Toph. So when my whole class went on a paid trip to Hollywood, everyone thought I'd get hooked up with her, Katara, I mean. But when I saw how Toph looked at me that morning when I picked her up so we could meet the rest of the class at the airport, I knew she was the one I wanted. Ty Lee and Mai squeal and flirt around me, but she hangs back and watches my back, and I don't know what I'd do without her.

_They gotta lotta girls who know they got it goin' on  
But nothings ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see  
that you're the only one I really want  
And everything I need is everything you do_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause you're looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy  
She could be a supermodel  
Every magazine the cover  
She'll never ever mean a thing to me_

We were put into groups. I was with Toph, Haru, Ty Lee, Mai and Jet. We were in the back of the plane, next to the bathrooms. We were all good friends, though, so we had a good enough time. The trip from New York to Los Angeles was an… interesting one.

When we landed and got our bags, we had a mix up with our bus, and had to wait an hour for the guy to get there (you can say he was direction-impaired). But being next to Toph was the best thing to happen to me.

If she hadn't asked about Katara, who was on the cover of the magazine she was reading.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she asked, holding up the latest picture. I could here a tint of sadness in her voice. I remembered she couldn't see, and knew she was getting information out of me.

_She's no you…oh no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you…oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
'Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
She's no you_

I didn't speak to her on the bus, and instead sat next to Jet.

"What's going on between you and Toph, Aang?" he asked me.

"We're fine," I replied, staring the blind girl down.

When we got to the hotel, I had a room assignment with Jet, Haru, and Longshot. Jet and Haru called the bed next to the window, so Haru and I got the closet. It was only fair.

Jet and Haru decided to go swimming with Mai and Ty Lee. They were secretly dating, Haru with Ty Lee and Jet with Mai. Longshot, with his muted silence, and I decided to watch TV. We were watching MTV, and Katara, of course, was doing her latest music video.

I immediately thought of Toph.

_They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do, the way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
and I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time you're looking better  
I think you're perfect,  
there ain't nothing I would change  
She can be a supermodel  
Every magazine the cover  
She'll never ever take my heart away_

There was a silent knock on my door. Longshot opened it, and in popped his girl friend, Smellerbee, she called herself. Behind her was Toph, who hung back silently as I ignored her.

She knew I was watching Katara, she always did when we would hang out together.

"We're going to see her tomorrow," Smellerbee told us.

"I heard she's got a boyfriend, that actor, Zuko," Toph said, her voice egging in my direction.

"Yeah, and her brother's dating Zuko's sister," I replied, laughing.

Toph looked at me, and I looked at her.

_No one's ever gonna get to me…oh  
The way you do now baby can't you see?  
That you are the one…the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way  
Nothing's ever coming even close…no  
No one's ever been comparable  
To you_

Toph finally sat down next to me.

"So… who's your roomies?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I was directing this at Toph, but Smellerbee answered:

"Well, I'm in her room, along with Mai and Ty Lee."

I nodded sagely, but kept my eyes on Toph.

"You can stop staring at me, Twinkletoes," she said, using my preschool name. I had always been a klutz.

Longshot looked at Smellerbee, who looked back. They both stood up, taking each other's hand. They both left the room, leaving me and Toph still glaring at each other.

"What do you want from me, Toph?" I asked, turning the TV off so I wouldn't get distracted.

"I-I don't know anymore, Aang!" Toph yelled, getting up and moving to the window.

"'Cause… Katara doesn't matter to me anymore," I stuttered, standing. I stood rooted to the spot, looking at Toph's long, slender back.

I heard and intake of breath from the blind girl, and her hand went up to her mouth. I walked slowly up to her and she turned to face me. Her hand went from her mouth to my cheek. I leaned down and let my breath into her face, and she smiled. I went the rest of the way, pressing my lips to hers. She stood on her tip toes a little, so she could kiss me back.

_I don't want…nothing… I don't got  
I don't need…nothing…but you  
I can't get…more than…you give me  
So don't stop anything you do  
You're all that…all that…and then some  
You know what…just what…I need  
And no girl…no place…nowhere  
Could mean a thing to me_

_She's no you…oh no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you…oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
'Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
She's no you_

**A/N: That was fun… I may even make another one. (You know me and AU Avatar! Especially Taang! Or you should by now… WOOT!)**

**Toph**


	2. Once In Every Life

**A/N: Here's another one! Heh heh… I'm obsessive tonight. Again, I don't own Avatar or the song Once in Every Life by Aselin Debison. The song rocks, and the girl who sings it is AMAZING. **

**Summary: AU Toph's thoughts about Aang. Taang. DUH-HUR! Slight Longerbee and HaruxTy Lee**

Summertime. The time when friendship moved to the beach.

I was so happy when Mom let me go to Hawaii with just me and some friends, no parents. I was glad she trusted me enough to let me go alone.

I decided to bring Aang, Haru, Ty Lee, Smellerbee and Longshot. The plane ride was uneventful, and we got to our hotel just fine, with Aang driving (he's the most capable with a stick shift, after all).

When we were settled in our rooms, me, Smellerbee and Ty Lee in one, Aang, Haru and Longshot in the one next door, we all drove down to the nearest beach to swim. Ty Lee dragged Haru down to the waves, and Smellerbee sat down to build a sand castle near the surf. Longshot, Aang and I watched our friends with still smiles on our faces. Aang lay backward, and it was very hard to keep my eyes off of his medium build. That's what I get for choosing a place where you don't have to wear a shirt.

_Once in every life  
love should leave you without a choice  
Where the only thing right  
is to follow that still small voice  
Once in every day  
it should take your breath away  
Once upon a time  
should happen once in every life_

I remembered our spring break trip to Hollywood, where everyone thought he would ask the ever popular Pop Sensation, Katara, out. Turns out, she had, (and still does) a boyfriend, and Aang had to look elsewhere.

We kissed in Hollywood. We kissed when we got back to New York, we kissed at Jet and Mai's graduation (they did too, each other, I mean.), and we kissed when I told him I had loved him. Before that day, I had never actually SAID that. We just knew it, in our hearts._  
Once you give it your heart  
without holding back your soul  
You can dance in the dark  
cause you're never there alone  
Once in every hour  
you should feel that healing power  
Once upon a time  
should happen once in every life_

When we were back at our hotel, freshly showered and getting dressed, we heard a knock at the door. I was still dressing, so Smellerbee shoved me in the closet while Ty Lee opened the door. I could here the boys as they shuffled inside.

"Where's Toph?" Aang asked.

"In the closet," Smellerbee giggled. I could here her still a quick kiss from Longshot.

Aang gasped, "She's gay?"

That was an ever popular joke between our group of friends. When I was in ninth grade, we were playing hide-and-seek at Smellerbee's birthday party, and I had chosen the closet out of desperation. Aang was counting, and he couldn't find me. Finally Smellerbee found me in the closet when Aang was opening her gift for him. We had made the joke that I was still 'in the closet' and Smellerbee had asked which girl I had a secret crush on. I told her, "Pop Sensation Katara, of course."

They knew I was kidding.

I had finished dressing and opened the sliding door to the closet, "Yes… Aang, I am gay, and Smellerbee is my secret lover!" I gasped dramatically, taking Smellerbee's hand.

We began laughing hysterically, and I dropped Smellerbee's hand to take Aang's.

"Shall we?" Haru asked.

We left the hotel to go to a small Chinese Restaurant that was about a stone's throw from our hotel._  
Once it's stronger than you  
There's nothin' else you can do  
You stop asking why, just let yourself fly  
_When we got back Aang joined me on the balcony to watch the sunset. Ty Lee, Smellerbee, Longshot and Haru were in the pool swimming, but I wasn't a strong swimmer, being blind and all.

"The sunset is beautiful, by the way," Aang told me, slipping his warm hand into mine.

"Thanks," I replied, 'looking' in the direction I heard his voice._  
Once in every life  
love should feel so good you cry  
And your only release  
is releasing three small words  
Once you hear them out loud  
you feel heaven coming down  
Once upon a time  
should happen once in every life  
_His breathing faltered for a brief second, and I felt him lean down towards me. I smiled and stood on tip toes, waiting for another kiss like the one in Hollywood. It never came, because our friends had returned, and were bursting out onto the balcony to give us wet hugs.

I smiled, _Kiss denied… _but as Ty Lee picked me up and spun me into the room, disposing of me on the bed I was to share with Smellerbee, I felt Aang glance my way as Longshot gave him his signature mute man-slap, and I knew there would be other times._  
Once upon a time  
should happen once in every life_

**A/N: Squee! These are so fun! Be ready for another one… only it will be funny.**

**Toph**


	3. Beauty And The Beast

**A/N: Last songfic… for tonight. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay… So I'm bored tonight. I swear when Yazu Katara gets her butt down here I'll let her help with Elemental Chaos. This fic is just too cute to pass up, and don't deny it. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Beauty and the Beast lyrics. This song is dedicated to Yazu Katara, because she has some obsession with it, since she's starring in the Musical at her school.**

**Summary: You heard Toph's thought's, and you heard Aang's, now it's time for both thoughts, split. Taang, slight Smellershot and HaruxTy Lee.**

Toph walked down the stair way to the door and opened it. Aang breathed out quickly, "You look beautiful, Toph."

She blushed and curtsied, and she felt her mother give her a slight push into Aang's arms. She smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek's, while her dad took pictures of the two.

"Dad, it's not like I'm getting married!" Toph laughed.

"Well… Prom is as close as it is," Mr. Bei Fong replied.

Aang smiled and promised Toph back by 12:00 midnight, and ushered Toph into the limo he had rented. Ty Lee, Haru, Longshot and Smellerbee were waiting for them.

"Smellerbee, are you wearing a dress?" Toph asked.

"What do you think?" Smellerbee asked, slapping her friend playfully.

When they got to the hotel the dance was at every Senior (and a few of they're lower classman dates) were all there. Most of them were milling around, drinking fruit punch and dancing to the frightfully loud music. The three couples sat down at an empty table and Haru went to get them drinks.

"You look smashing, Toph dear," Ty Lee said, "If I wasn't going out with Haru, I would molest you right here."

Toph looked wide-eyed in her direction, forgetting that the contortionist was bi-sexual.

"Not while I'm here," Aang told her, wrapping his nearest arm around the blind girl protectively. A slow song came up, as Haru set down the drinks. Haru took Ty Lee's hand, Longshot took Smellerbee's, and Aang Toph's.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

TOPH'S POV:

I recognized the song, blushing. When Aang and I were in preschool, it was movie day when we had met, and this song was playing. When we first kissed, Pop Sensation Katara had just finished singing her rendition of Beauty and the Beast. In fact, this was OUR song. Aang must have been thinking this too, because he pulled me closer in our embrace, and I nuzzled my nose into the white of his tuxedo.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

AANG'S POV:

This was Pop Sensation Katara's rendition of the classic Disney Song. Our song. The Toph and Aang song. Every time this song played at the dances, at out own little parties for our friends only, people stared at us, waiting to see Toph blush as I led her to the dance floor, or kiss her special spot just under her ear. We had met and become real friends in pre-school, and we had met when the teacher had showed us Beauty and the Beast. Toph had been afraid of the Beast, because his voice sounded mean. That was the first day I had actually found out that she was blind. Over the years Toph had learned to cope with her other four senses, and I had watched her, catching her if she ever fell.

I had put this song on my iPod when I had gotten one, and we shared the ear phones every time I came over to her house, or she came over to mine, just to listen to it.

Our song.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

TOPH'S POV:

I wasn't sure who was the Beast or who was the Beauty in our case. I couldn't see Aang, and I was just fine with that. Beauty is only skin deep, and his personality was beautiful to me. I wasn't sure that I was beautiful, but every time I asked Aang what I looked like, he would answer with a _You are beautiful, Toph._

I was pretty scary to most of the other kids when we were younger. It was because I was confident, because I was blind. Aang saw past that, and that's why we were friends, why we were lovers, now. Ty Lee, Haru, Jet, Mai, Smellerbee and Longshot had come later, when we were middle school, and Aang convinced them I wasn't as beastly once you got to know me.

I thanked him for that.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast…_

The song ended, and there on the dance floor, Aang and Toph kissed each other, remembering their past together, and happily waiting for what their future would bring them.

**A/N: Wow… who knew I could be such a romantic… I've been writing too much and mother is worrying. WRITER'S CRAMP! WRITER'S CRAMP! Best I go do something else. See you!**

**Toph**


End file.
